A Happy Tree Friends Christmas Carol
by JosiePink64
Summary: An HTF version of A Christmas Carol. Shifty is a greedy raccoon who doesn't believe in the Christmas Spirit until he gets visted by three spirits who will change his greedy ways.
1. The Cast

Cast:

Shifty as Ebenezer Scrooge

Cuddles as Bob Cratchet

Josephine a.k.a. JosiePink64 (me as a white cat) as Fred

Petunia as a collector of the poor

Lifty as Jacob Marley

Splendid as the Ghost of Christmas Past

Generic Tree Friends as the orphans

Shelby (a green raccoon) as Scrooge's sister

Sniffles as Fezziwig

Diana (a pink rabbit) as Annabelle

Holly (a white rabbit) as the Ghost of Christmas Present

Toothy as Fred's wife

Giggles as Mrs. Cratchet

Bubbles (a light blue chipmunk) as the youngest Cratchet Daughter

Snuggles (a yellow chipmunk) as the eldest Cratchet Daughter

Mittens as the Cratchets' pet

May (a light pink rabbit) as Tiny Tim

Flippy as the Ghost of Christmas Future

Lumpy as a citizen

Pink64 (a pink raccoon) as a citizen

Gorey (a grey raccoon) as a thief

Evana (a grey wolf) as a theif

Foxy (an orange fox) as a theif

Evil Pink64 a.k.a. Evil (a pink raccoon) as a merchant

Flo (a black bear) as a graverobber

Sno (a white bear) as a graverobber

Cub as a young citizen


	2. The Story

Summary: An HTF version of A Christmas Carol by Charles Dickens. Shifty is a greedy raccoon who was consumed by greed, loves money and hates Christmas. That night, he didn't notice that he was being visited by the ghost of his deceased partner and little brother, Lifty, who appeared in chains for his acts of greed. Lifty's ghost has warned Shifty that he's been haunted by three ghosts, the past, the present, and the future, who will help him change his greedy ways.

* * *

Genre: Parody & Supernatural

* * *

Rated: K+

* * *

Happy Tree Friends Christmas Carol

Starring: Shifty

Featuring: the rest of the htf characters that are mentioned, including my OCs

It was Christmas Eve in Happy Tree Town. Everyone is enjoying the Christmas Spirit except for a green raccoon wearing a business suit and a fedora who was walking in the streets; he's Shifty. He hated Christmas. He stopped and walked to his workplace. The sign says "Shifty & Lifty" on it which he had crossed out the word 'Lifty' after his little brother's death seven years ago. He came inside as a yellow rabbit with fluffy yellow hair, pink blushes on his cheeks, pink bunny slippers and a pink scarf was working until he saw Shifty coming inside.

"Oh, good morning, Shifty." he said, nervously. "Merry Christmas."

"Shut up and get on with your work, Cuddles!" Shifty yelled.

"Yes, sir." Cuddles sadly sighed.

Shifty went back to his office to count the money that he collected. Suddenly, a white cat with brown hair, a red dress, red boots, red gloves, a red scarf and a red jacket came inside holding a cute wreath with a lovely red ribbon.

"Merry Christmas!" she said.

"Why, hello, Josephine." said Cuddles.

"What are you doing here?" Shifty glared.

"I like to give you a wreath and invite you to a Christmas Party." Josephine gives Shifty her wreath. "Wanna come?"

"No! Here's your wreath back, Josephine!" Shifty shouts as he puts the wreath on her head. "Now get out! Get out! GET OUT!"

Then, Shifty opened the door, pushed Josephine out, and slammed the door. Suddenly, he heard another knock at the door. He opened the door and saw Petunia outside.

"Hello," said Shifty. "And what can I do for you, ma'am."

"I'm collecting for donatable charities for the Happy Tree Town orphanage on Christmas Eve." said Petunia. "Wold you like to donate?"

"Not exactly." Shifty glared.

"But the orphans will die." said Petunia.

"If they're gonna die, they better do it." Shifty closed the door. "Bah humbug!"

Later, it was night and Shifty was ready to close for the evening. Then, he went inside the appartment and got toward his appartment door. He went to get his house keys until he dropped them by accident, so he picked them up. When he got up, he noticed that the doorknob on the door had changed into the head of a little green raccoon.

_"Shiiiiiftyyyyyyyyy!"_ it wailed.

Shifty gasped in shock, closed his eyes and opened them again. Then, the head was gone and the doorknob was still there, so he opened the door and went inside. Later, he was all alone, reading a book on his favorite chair and did not care about Christmas. Suddenly, he hears loud rattling chains and a ghostly high-pitched wail.

_"Shiiiiiftyyyyyyyyy! Shiiiiiftyyyyyyyyy!"_

Shifty gasped and dropped the book.

"Who's there?" Shifty asked.

_"Shiftyyy, it's meee, Liftyyy, you're old business partner!"_

"Lifty?" he said.

Then, a ghostly glowing white transparent figure appeared floating through the wall as it lets out a ghostly wail. It was the ghost of a little green raccoon decked in heavy chains on his arms, torso, lower body, legs and tail; he's Lifty, the ghost of Shifty's little brother, and deceased partner.

"What are you doing here?" Shifty asked.

_"Shifty, remember when I was alive, I swindled the poor, stole from the widows and scared the orphans?"_ Lifty asked.

Shifty nodded.

_"I was wrong. I was definately wrong."_ said Lifty. _"Seven years of torture! And as a punishment for my horrible acts of greed, I was forced to carry these heavy chains for eternintyyyyy! There's no hope! I'm doooomed. I'm doooomed! The same is gonna happen to yooouuu, Shifty!"_

"No!" Shifty cried. "It musn't! It can't be! Help me, Lifty!"

_"Tonight, you will be haunted by three spirits!"_ Lifty explained.

"I already had enough of that!" cried Shifty.

_"Without these visits, you're doooomed."_ Lifty moaned. _"Listen to them. Do what they say or you'll end up in chains just like meeeeee!"_

Shifty gasped.

_"Farewell, Shifty!"_ Lifty waved his hand as he faded. _"Farewell!"_

Then, Lifty's ghost disappears without a trace. Later, Shifty wore a night gown. He was going to sleep until he sees a bright light blinding his eyes as a figure appeared. When Shifty opened his eyes, the figure was a ghostly blue flying squirrel with a red mask, white angel wings, a silver halo, silver sandels, a silver cabe, a glowing white robe, white gloves, a silver belt around his waist and a silver circlet with a glowing diamond on it giving off a white glow.

"Are you the spirit I was expected to see?" Shifty asked.

"I am Splendid, the Ghost of Christmas Past." he replied.

"Who's past?" Shifty asked.

"You're past, you idiot!" Splendid glared.

"But what does that mean?" Shifty asked.

"I'm taking you to your past." Splendid explains. "Come with me."

"But I can't go out there!" cried Shifty. "I'll fall!"

"It's okay. Take my hand." Splendid held out his hand.

Shifty held Splendid's hand as he began to float in midair, and they began flying away out through the window into the past. When they got to the past, they saw an orphanage with young generic tree friends.

"Hey, those are my old friends!" Shifty pointed.

"They can't see or hear you." Splendid replied. "They all left the orphanage for Christmas except for one child."

"Who's that?" Shifty asked.

"You." said Splendid.

"Why me?" Shifty asked.

A little green raccoon boy wearing a fedora named Shifty was left alone outside until a female green raccoon with green hair wearing a fedora and a green dress came by; she's Shelby.

"Shifty, it's time to go." said Shelby.

"Okay," said Past Shifty.

"Now do you see?" Splendid asked.

"Yes." Shifty exclaimed sadly. "Shelby died a young woman."

"Come on." said Splendid.

Then, they flew to a few years later when Past Shifty went to the Happy Tree Academy.

"Splendid, I think I know this place!" Shifty ran towards the academy. "It's the Happy Tree Academy where Lifty and I used to go there."

He sees a light blue anteater wearing taped-up glasses.

"And that's Sniffles!" Shifty told Splendid.

"Alright, it's time for a break, Lifty, Shifty." Sniffles told some students.

The students that Shifty saw are Lifty, younger than ever, and Past Shifty, who is now older, at their seats. Then, Sniffles started a party as Past Shifty, wearing a black tie, sat alone on a stool. Suddenly, a female lovely pink rabbit with long blonde pigtailed hair, blue pacman eyes and a white dress was standing next to Past Shifty.

"That's lovely Diana." Shifty said to Splendid.

Diana looked up to the mistletoe and came to Past Shifty.

"Shifty." Diana said.

"Yes, Diana?" Past Shifty asked.

"Look, Shifty, my eyes are closed, my lips are puckered, and I'm standing with you right under the mistletoe." Diana exclaimed.

"Should we dance first?" Past Shifty asked.

"Oh yes." Diana replied.

Then, Past Shifty and Diana began waltzing. Diana kissed Past Shifty on the cheek as he instantly fell in love. Splendid and Shifty watched.

"Such great memories." said Shifty.

Suddenly, they went to a few more years.

"What happened?" Shifty asked.

"Look." Splendid pointed at two figures.

Past Shifty was counting the dollars and Diana was standing in front of him, worried.

"Shifty," Diana said.

"Yes, what is it?" Past Shifty asked.

"For years I had this honeymoon cottage, Shifty." Diana begged. "I've been waiting for you to keep your promise to marry me. Now I must know. Have you made your decision?"

Past Shifty puts the dollar down and said "Your last payment of the cottage was an hour late! I'm foreclosing the marriage!" Past Shifty shows Diana the paper that says 'foreclosed'.

Diana gasped in shocked and started to cry as she began to leave.

"Please, Splendid, haunt me no longer." Shifty begged. "I can no longer bare these memories. It's too much for me. Take me home."

"Remember, Shifty," Splendid faded. "You may not blame your memories. It's your own reason for your heart. You fashioned these memories in your life yourself."

Splendid was gone as Shifty was back in his room.

"Love hurts." Shifty groaned. "And I'm sure it was just a dream."

Suddenly, he sees a female white rabbit with long orange hair, blue eyes, a red dress with hints of green, a red bow on her head and green mary janes, standing in front of him.

"Really?" she asked. "What's it about?"

"Let me guess," Shifty said. "You're the second spirit?"

"The Ghost of Christmas Present," she said. "But you can call me Holly."

"Okay. What time is it?" Shifty asked.

"Christmas morning." Holly exclaimed. "Come on! Let's go!"

Holly grabbed Shifty's hand and flew through the wall, but Shifty's face was pressed.

"No affence, Holly, but I can't pass through solid objects." said Shifty.

"Grab my ribbon." said Holly. "But don't let go."

"Okay." Shifty added.

After they flew through the wall, Shifty's hand slipped.

"This can't be good" said Shifty.

Then, he fell down as he screams and fell on the soft snow.

"I told you not to let go." said Holly. "Look."

Holly points to a house as Shifty notices a party inside. In a lovely game of charades, Josephine was pretending to be someone. A purple beaver with freckles and bucked teeth named Toothy was sitting.

"I know who it is!" Toothy said. "It's Shifty!"

"You got it right!" said Josephine.

"Holly, that boy seems happy just like Shelby." Shifty told Holly.

"Come on, Shifty," Holly held Shifty's hand. "There's alot more to see."

Later, Shifty and Holly went to another house.

"Why did you bring me to this place?" Shifty asked.

"This is the home of your over-worked, under-paid employee, Cuddles." Holly explained.

Inside the house, a pink chipmunk with a red bow, pink hair, a pink dress and pink shoes named Giggles was cooking dinner as a light blue chipmunk named Bubbles, a yellow chipmunk named Snuggles and a kitten named Mittens were sitting on the floor. Then, Cuddles came inside holding the hand of a pink rabbit with a newsboy cap, a jacket, a scarf and a crutch named May.

"We're home!" said Cuddles.

"Daddy!" Bubbles and Snuggles cheered.

They went to the table and prepared.

"To Shifty," Cuddles announced. "The Founder of our Feast!"

"The founder of our feast, indeed." said Snuggles. "Why if I ever see Shifty again, I hope he'll choke."

"Yeah!" Bubbles agrees. "He'll choke!"

Mittens growled.

"Now, Snuggles, it's Christmas." said Giggles.

"You're right, mom." said Snuggles.

"God bless us." said Cuddles.

"God bless us." said Giggles.

"God bless us." Snuggles and Bubbles added.

"God bless us, everyone." said May.

"Holly," Shifty said to Holly. "What's wrong with that girl?"

"If these shadows remain unchanged, May will die." replied Holly.

"No." Shifty sobbed.

"You said if she dies, she better do it, remember?" Holly said.

"I guess so." said Shifty.

"You're on your own." said Holly.

Then, she sentenced Shifty back to his room. Shifty looked around, puzzled.

"SHIFTY!" yelled a demonic voice.

"Oh no," Shifty cried. "Not another one!"

Shifty hears a terrifying demonic laughter and screams and starts to hide under his covers until he saw a scary looking figure in a black robe with a black hood covering his face except for his yellow flipped-out eyes and was carrying a scythe.

"Greetings, Shifty." said the ghost.

"Who are you?" Shifty nervously asks.

"It is I, Flippy, the Ghost of Christmas Future!" he said in a demonic voice.

"Future?" Shifty shivered.

Just then, Flippy grabbed Shifty by the collar and drags him across town. He points at two figures; a tall blue moose named Lumpy and a pink raccoon Pink64.

"I heard he was dead." said Lumpy.

"When?" Pink64 asked.

"Last night." Lumpy replied.

"I thought he never dies." Pink64 explained.

"I thought so too." Lumpy added.

"I wonder where he puts all his money." Pink64 suggested.

Then, Shifty had noticed that a grey raccoon with a duff of hair and red eyes named Gorey, a grey wolf with black hair named Evana and an orange fox named Foxy with stolen stuff as another pink raccoon with yellow pacman eyes named Evil Pink64 a.k.a. Evil had purchased them. Then, Flippy grabbed Shifty by the collar and dragged him to a cemetery. Shifty noticed that Cuddles, Giggles, Snuggles, Bubbles and Mittens were at the cemetery. Giggles, Snuggles, Bubbles and Mittens began to leave as Cuddles was holding a crutch. He sheds a tear and placed the crutch on a tombstone which belongs to May.

"Poor May." Shifty frowned.

Then, Flippy points to Flo and Sno who are robbing another.

"No one's ever seen a funeral like this one." said Sno.

"Yeah, Sno," Flo added. "No mourners, no friends to greet him farewell."

"Oh well, let's rest a minute before we fill it in, Flo." said Sno. "He's not going nowhere."

Flo and Sno began to laugh and began to leave as Shifty and Flippy walked towards the grave.

"Flippy," Shifty looked at the grave. "Who's lonely grave is this?"

Flippy lighted a match and pointed at the gravestone that said "Shifty" on the grave. Shifty gasped in shock. As Flippy lifted his hood up, he revealed himself as an evil mint green bear with sharp fangs, a dog tag necklace and a green beret.

"Why it's yours, Shifty," said Flippy. "The richest raccoon in the cemetery!"

He pushed Shifty into a hole as he falls. Shifty screams as Flippy laughs demonically. He was gonna die until he grabbed a branch. Flippy continues to laugh demonically. He looks down and saw the coffin opening itself as fire appeared. Shifty gasped in horror. Flippy continued to laugh manically.

"Please, Flippy, I'll change! I'll change!" Shifty cried, loudly.

"It's too late, Shifty!" yelled Flippy.

The branch started to slip. Flippy continued to laugh.

"Flippy, please!" Shifty yelled. "I'll change!"

The branch broke as Shifty began to fall.

"I'll change!" Shifty screamed.

Suddenly, he was in his room again. Shifty began to look around, and he was relieved.

"I'm back in my own room." said Shifty.

Then, he happily ran toward the window and opened it as some birds flew out.

"It's Christmas morning!" Shifty cheered. "I haven't missed it! The spirits have given me another chance! I feel light as a feather! Merry as a schoolboy! And happy as an angel! Thank you, spirits!"

Then, he changed into his business suit and ran outside the appartment. He saw Cub and ran to him.

"Cub," Shifty said to Cub. "Could you buy Cuddles' family a turkey?"

"The one as big as me?" Cub asked.

"Of course." Shifty replied.

"Yeah!" said Cub.

Shifty hands Cub a bag full of money and told him to run along. Petunia was walking until she saw Shifty coming toward her.

"Good morning, Petunia!" said Shifty. "I have something for you."

Shifty puts gold coins on Petunia's charity bag. Petunia looks inside.

"20 gold coins?" Petunia looked at the coins. "Oh no."

"Not enough?" said Shifty. "Well, alright."

Shifty puts more coins into her charity bag.

"50 gold coins." said Shifty.

"Really, Shifty," Petunia said. "It's..."

"Still not enough?" Shifty smirked happily. "You drive a hard bargen."

Shifty puts more coins in the bag.

"Here you are!" Shifty said. "100 gold pieces. And not a penny more. Merry Christmas!"

Suddenly, Diana came by and saw Shifty as he saw her.

"Shifty?" Diana said, puzzled.

"Diana, I am so sorry about what happened years ago." Shifty appologies. "Won't you come with me to a wonderful party that my best friend, Josephine, started?"

"Appology excepted." said Diana. "And of course."

Then, Shifty and Diana walked away hand and hand.

"Oh, thank you, Shifty. Thank you." said Petunia. "And a Merry Christmas to you!"

Meanwhile, Cuddles and his family were about to have a Christmas feast until Cub came and brought a heavy turkey on his hands.

"Hi!" Cub waved his hand.

Later, during a game of charades, Josephine was pretending to be Shifty as Toothy started to guess.

"I know who it is!" Toothy said. "It's..."

Before Toothy could answer, Shifty and Diana came inside.

"Shifty, you came just in time." said Josephine.

"That's right." replied Shifty. "And I brought a friend."

Shifty introduced Diana to Josephine and Toothy. The next day, Shifty pretended to be stingy and waited for Cuddles to arrive. When Cuddles arrive, he was worried.

"I'm so sorry I'm late, Shifty." said Cuddles. "Could you forgive me?"

"Blah blah blah!" said Shifty. "It was just another excuse for being lazy. And another thing, Cuddles! I had enough of this half day of nonsence yesterday! You leave me no choice, but to give you a raise!"

"A raise?" Cuddles asked.

"Yes!" Shifty smirked. "And I'm making you my new partner!"

"A partner?" Cuddles smiled.

Cuddles sees a new sign that says "Shifty & Cuddles" on it. Diana, Josephine, Toothy, Giggles, Mittens, Snuggles, Bubbles and May came and looked at the sign in amazement.

"Oh, thank you, Shifty." said Cuddles. "Thank you."

"Merry Christmas, Cuddles!" said Shifty.

"God bless us, everyone!" May added.

* * *

The End

Moral: Merry Christmas!


End file.
